


The Ghost

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hicsqueak, Romance, Sleep Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It was said that Pentangle’s castle was home to the ghost of a lonely sad witch who wandered the halls at night looking for her lost love. Pippa had never seen it and as a modern witch she didn’t put her faith in the stories. Not until the nighttime visits started to happen.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Ghost

It was said that Pentangle’s castle was home to the ghost of a lonely sad witch who wandered the halls at night looking for her lost love. Pippa had never seen it and as a modern witch she didn’t put her faith in the stories. Not until the nighttime visits started to happen.

At first she thought it was merely part of her dreams. It was the soft sensuous kisses being pressed to her neck in a way that Pippa always loved which initially startled her awake and made her sit up. When she looked around her bedroom, she found nobody was there though and settled back down to sleep. The visits slowly became a regular thing. Sometimes it’d be days, or even weeks without one, then she’d have another, but each time it lasted a little longer and for some reason she couldn’t explain yet, she wasn’t frightened in the slightest. She’d open her eyes but would not disturb the presence who was always so gentle. Pippa’s senses of the woman got stronger each time, as did the feeling of happiness. The ghost was indeed a witch, with long silky hair, warm soft lips, and who’s body against her felt so welcomed, comforting and natural that she completely believed that they were connected somehow and she couldn’t wait for her next visit. 

As time went on the ghost slowly began to be a little more bold in her loving. Pippa felt a hand on her hip, stroking her skin and smoothing upwards as her lips travelled lower, kissing across the top of her breasts. The thing was if Pippa sat up she knew the ghost would leave and she found herself not wanting that at all. The opposite in fact. On the next visit Pippa allowed herself to let out the small quiet moans she’d been holding in and to her delight the ghost didn’t leave. She hesitated for a moment but then Pippa found hands on her thighs parting them and the warmth of the ghostly witch was against her with her mouth seemingly just as encouraged. Pippa moaned once again as the gently caressing hands pushed her night dress up over the swell of her breasts and a hot mouth took Pippa’s nipple and breast into it while a swirling tongue drove her wild. But before they could go any further her alarm went off and the ghostly lover disappeared as though she was never there at all. As the days went on she found herself becoming more and more agitated that the ghost hadn’t returned. Was that it? Was it over? Had she passed on finally? She couldn’t tell anyone about this, not even Hecate at their weekly dinners. Things had become a little strained again between them and she wasn’t sure if it was her fault as she knew she’d been acting odd, but it felt like Hecate didn’t want to look at her or be close with her. She didn’t want to say anything though in case it was all her own awkwardness. It was after returning from one of her visits to Cackle’s where a bottle of wine had been introduced and both witches to Pippa’s relief had got quite cosy and a little intimate in their closeness on the sofa that the ghost came back. The warm hands once again lifted her night dress, but this time completely off. Giving her breasts a light caress as they moved down, Pippa found them dragging her panties off and parting her legs like before. Her breathing was heavy with desire as the ghostly witch laid upon her and continued with her hands and mouth claiming Pippa’s breasts once again. Her whines and soft moans only seemed to spur the succubus on now and the words of encouragement slipping from Pippa’s lips granted her a squeeze and suck from the ghostly witch that made her ache to her core with desire. A desire the passionate ghost picked up on as her kisses trailed down Pippa’s body past her bellybutton. Pippa grasped the bedsheets as a mouth claimed her and two fingers took her, driving her into a moaning crying mess until she cried out “HECATE!” and a muffled ghostly voice replied “Pipsqueak.” 

The flight to Cackle’s was the quickest she’d ever dared attempt but Pippa wasn’t fond of long distance transfers nor was she capable so there was no choice but to get to Hecate before.. well.. she didn’t know. She thought on the way how Hecate couldn’t have any idea that this was happening or... did she? The awkwardness? It did always happen in the middle of the night. Was she dreaming? Powerful witches were able to astrally project like that. Ohh. Hecate dreamt of making love to her but was too shy and this was how it was manifesting itself. She really did need to get to her because she would no doubt be blaming herself, thinking she’d done something terrible when Pippa had most definitely consented and was aware when it seemed Hecate wasn’t. It was just past 3am when Pippa landed and practically ran through Cackle’s and up to Hecate’s rooms, knocking on the door breathlessly. 

The door opened slightly but before Hecate could send her away, Pippa pushed inside finding her still looking half asleep with her hair wild and untamed and in her leather robe. Hecate couldn’t even look at her as she spoke “I’m so terribly sorry and ashamed of my actions, Pippa. Truly I am. In my defence I was not aware of what it was I was doing until now. I believed they were merely... erotic dreams. It’s the reason I have not been myself with you at our weekly get togethers. Embarrassment. I would never have.. never.. I..” Hecate had her head down, tears were falling down her cheeks, and she was half sobbing her words out so she didn’t look at Pippa again until her hands were cupping her face and lifting it up. “Oh darling, I know you’d never take advantage of anyone and couldn’t. The ghost slipping into my bed always felt familiar, always welcomed, and I consented to every kiss and touch even if words were never spoken. Your dreams took control of your magic and you’re not to blame. I don’t blame you at all.” She let go of Hecate’s face and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling against her neck softly. “You should’ve tried some of that kissing earlier when we were snuggled on the sofa with the wine, I would’ve stayed if you had wanted me to, Hiccup. Please darling, take me to bed with you and spend the rest of the night in my arms? I want to feel those lips again.” Hecate stared at her wonderful Pipsqueak not knowing how she deserved such an understanding, caring, compassionate, and loving witch as her, but wanted nothing more, so lifted the pink witch into her arms and carried her off to find out if reality was indeed better than dreams.


End file.
